Vis à Vis
by SanestInsanest
Summary: Shuiichi Minamino had come to her with a problem. But as time passed by Kagome found out that his problem was more serious than he had made it to be. And now she must deal with the consequnces. A story told in snippets and 100-500 word drabbles.
1. Shuiichi Minamino

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. But the bastardizing is all me.

•••

**Chapter 1  
Shuiichi Minamino**

•••

Immaculate and clean.

That was her first impression of her newest patient.

He sat in front of her, legs crossed, slightly wrinkling the pressed charcoal slacks.

Very proper, she noted, feminine almost.

Cat like green eyes stared at her as she calmly assessed him, unabashedly staring.

Inwardly, she wondered what was wrong with him.

With a stable job and a loving family, there was very little that could cause as a problem.

And yet here he was, sitting in front of her.

He had claimed to have had blackouts as of late and often woke up with no memory of what had occurred before that.

He was polite and gentle, with a serene look on his face.

Calm green eyes looked out at her and his unruly red mane did nothing to dissuade the picture.

But there was something else.

Something more in his eyes.

If she looked closer, she could've sworn she saw something that was hidden away.

And it was so different than the image presented to her currently.

She was frightened.

For that little something sent shivers up her spine.

"How are you today Mr. Minamino?"

A slow smile appeared on his face.

"Please, call me Shuiichi."

•••

Words: 200


	2. Insanity

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. But the bastardizing is all me.

•••

**Chapter 2  
Insanity**

•••

Blood dripped silently and slowly onto the ground and Kagome watched every second of it.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes.

Karasu lay dead on the ground with a knife through his chest and dark bruises around his neck.

The perpetrator stood above him with an emotionless look on his face.

Dark green eyes gleaming and a sadistic smile on his face.

No, not green.

Gold eyes.

Icy, piercing eyes that gazed at her.

White teeth glinted as his smile grew wider and he threw his head back in haunting laughter.

Kagome could only watch as Shuiichi Minamino spiraled into insanity.

•••

Words: 100


	3. Gold

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. But the bastardizing is all me.

•••

**Chapter 3  
Gold**

•••

"Shuiichi, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No Doctor?" he asked with a confused look.

"Nothing?"

"Yes Doctor."

Why was he so calm? He should've been scared, frightened, angry, anything!

"Are you okay Shuiichi? I'm sure there's something you want to tell me."

"No Doctor, I'm absolutely fine."

"Absolutely sure?"

"Yes Doctor! I assure you I'm fine!"

"Then explain to me what happened at the restaurant!"

"Excuse me, a restaurant?"

"Yes, a restaurant! I saw you there Shuiichi! You were standing over a dead man's body! You were bathed in his blood!"

"D-doctor?"

"It was you I saw! And you saw me too! I-it was horrible! How could you kill that man Shuiichi? Just what were you thinking?!"

"I-I'm sorry doctor, I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Oh, of course you don't! You're just so great at acting dumb! Is that what you are doing? Have you been playing me? Is this just a game to you?! Is it?!?! Answer me Shuiichi! Answer me damnit!"

Shuiichi sat there with a shocked look on his face while Kagome continued her tirade.

"Doctor please!"

"Have you been having fun?!? Have you?!?! You sick, twisted fuck! I can't believe I ever-"

"Shut the fuck up."

Kagome paused mid-rant in shock.

"W-what?"

"I said, shut the fuck up you stupid bitch."

Kagome only gaped, at loss for words.

"What are you too stupid to understand me or something? Huh?!"

He stood and advanced towards her slowly.

Kagome recoiled in fear as he drew closer, nose to nose.

A smile split his face, exactly like the one she saw at the restaurant as he stood over the corpse and gold eyes flashed.

This wasn't Shuiichi she was looking at.

This was someone else.

"W-who are you?"

"Call me Youko dear."

•••

Words: 300


	4. Disbelief

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. But the bastardizing is all me.

•••

**Chapter 4****  
Disbelief**

•••

"So, what you're saying is that I have another personality inside me and he's the reason why I've been passing out," Shuiichi said with a skeptical look.

"Yes," Kagome returned with a confident look.

"So because this personality ta-"

"Youko."

"I'm sorry?"

"Youko. His name is Youko."

"Youko."

"Yes."

Shuiichi looked perturbed.

"Because _Youko_ takes over, I experience black outs. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Look Shuiichi, I understand that it is very hard to believe but it's true. Everything is true! Please!"

"No! H-how can I believe you? This is absolutely ludacris!"

"Please Shuiichi! Hear me out at least!"

He stared at her with a piercing gaze, patronizing her.

"I believe that you have a psychiatric condition called DID or dissociative identity disorder. It's when you have multiple distinct identities and they routinely take control causing you to have memory loss, or as you call it, black outs."

"S-so what you're saying is that I'm crazy?"

"No no! Absolutely not! What I'm sayi-"

"No I heard what you said! But you know what I think! I think that this is all bullshit! I think that this is some clever ploy to get me to come back so you can get more money! Isn't this what this is about? Money?!?"

Shuiichi stood up abruptly and raked his hand through his sweat filled bangs.

"Tch, I knew it was a mistake coming to a _therapist_." He spat the word like it was vile. "I can't believe I let Yusuke convince me to come here."

Kagome visibly flinched but remained silent.

He sighed and calmed before turning to her.

"Doctor Higurashi, with all due respect, I think that you are a wonder physician, but the fact is, I can't believe anything that you say. I will apologize for my earlier actions, I don't usually act like that, but I'm afraid that this will be the last time you see me."

"Shuiichi-"

"Please doctor."

He stared straight into her eyes and she witnessed the anger, the confusion, _the pain_.

She paused, frozen, before casting her eyes down, refusing to look at the trouble individual in front of her.

It pained her to do so.

"I'm sorry I could not help."

Shuiichi nodded before he turned to gather his coat.

He paused at the doorframe to look at her but she, too ashamed to look up, did not make eye contact.

"Good day Miss Higurashi."

•••

Words: 400


	5. Ego

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. But the bastardizing is all me.

•••

**Chapter 5****  
Ego**

•••

"Would you like some more tea Shuiichi?"

Shuiichi Minamino looked up to the smiling face of his mother.

"Thank you mother, it was very kind of you to invite me over for some tea."

"Nonsense! I hardly see you anymore because of your job and your friends! I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Shuiichi lowered his eyelashes, "I apologize for that mother, I would have visited you more if I had the time."

"You know I understand dear. You are, of course, a grown man with a full schedule. It's perfectly understandable."

Shuiichi smiled and sipped his tea while his mother busied herself in the kitchen.

Green eyes followed her form fondly.

His mother was such a sweet woman that understood him and accepted him early on during his childhood.

Such a sweet woman.

_**Such a sweet woman.**_

Shuiichi froze.

_**Such a nice, kind, caring woman eh?**_

That wasn't him.

_**So nice and sweet, always attentive and patient.**_

That wasn't his voice.

_**Don't you agree Shuiichi?**_

"Ahem, mother, would you mind if I stepped out for a bit?"

His mother gave him a questioning look but agreed nevertheless.

"Of course Shuiichi, I'll be working on dinner anyways."

"Thank you mother."

With that, he nearly ran out onto the patio. Gasping for breath, he leaned against the wooden bar that came up from the patio.

_**Already out of breath? And here I thought you were better than that.**_

The voice slithered into his thoughts, dark and seductive, a low timbre that wound itself into his thoughts.

"W-who are you?"

_**Now now Shuiichi, wouldn't want anyone thinking that you were crazy talking to yourself out loud, right?**_

The voice was teasing him.

_**You can think your thoughts to me, I can hear them just fine.**_

_I asked you once, I'll ask you again, who are you?_

In his mind he sounded so much more confident.

_**I'm impressed Shuiichi, you sounded so manly then, I could cry.**_

The voice came again in a mocking tone, one that made him clench his fists.

_Who are you?!?!_

The voice chuckled this time.

_**You mean that after all this time you still don't know who I am?**_

Shuiichi refused to give him an answer.

_**Hmm, I guess you really aren't as smart as people say you are.**_

His anger rose and the voice echoed from within.

_**Well my dear Shuiichi, I am you.**_

•••

Words: 400


	6. Breakdown

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. But the bastardizing is all me.

•••

**Chapter 6****  
Breakdown**

•••

"I'm sorry Dr. Higurashi."

Kagome smiled comfortingly, "No harm no foul right?"

Shuiichi winced and refused to make eye contact.

Guilt had settled deep within him for all the harsh words he had thrown at her.

_Youko_

Shuiichi clenched his fist and closed his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows.

Why couldn't he just blame it on this beast that was in him?! He didn't mean to say all those things!

But he did.

He hated having to rely on another person to solve his problems. He hated being weak and to rely on a therapist showed that he was.

Shuiichi gritted his teeth.

Kagome looked upon him with worry, seeing the creased lines on his forehead and clenched fists.

Her eyes softened and pity overwhelmed her.

"I can't even begin to understand what you are going through but believe me, I will help you as much as I can," said she, mistaking his actions as frustration over the presence of Youko.

Shuiichi looked up, startled.

Kagome leaned over and patted his hand. "It's going to be alright Shuiichi, we'll work together to finds ways of curing you."

Curing him.

Were they going to cure him just like that? With the snap of fingers and a few prescribed pills, he'd be okay? Just like that?

Just like fucking that?

What about his mind? What about the trauma? It was his hand that had killed another man! How could he sleep knowing that at one point, it was his hand that was drenched in red blood?

Were they going to give him pills for that too?

Finally, the trauma and shock came crashing against him.

Tears of stress and anger formed and he was nothing more than a crying mess.

Kagome, prepared for this, calmly took a seat next to him and drew him into her arms. Strong arms took their place around her waist and she calmly petted his hair.

Shuiichi took that opportunity to release all of his pent up emotions, muffling sobs with Kagome's shoulder.

But in the back of his mind sat Youko, biding his time, contemplating when he would appear next.

The young doctor was a pretty little thing he had to admit. Even Shuiichi thought so.

And playing with her was just so much fun.

He would hate to lose her.

Next time.

Next appointment he would give her a proper introduction.

_Youko has returned they cry!_

_•••_

Words: 400

_A/N: Sorry there wasn't much happening this chapter..._

_But the explanation for Youko is coming next chapter._

_Thank you for reading and thank you to all my reviewers!_

_(Check out my new story Muse)_


	7. Saviour

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. But the bastardizing is all me.

•••

**Chapter 7****  
Saviour**

•••

The clock ticked as Kagome sat frozen in her seat.

Youko's lidded eyes were trained on her form and the corners of his lips curved upwards.

"Why are you here?" Kagome met his stare with her own.

Youko refused to answer and continued to stare at her.

Kagome frowned before asking again, "Why are you here, Youko?"

"_Sama._"

Kagome paused.

"What?"

"Youko-_sama_."

She looked confused but Youko merely looked amused.

"_Sama _is a Japanese honorific. Don't tell me that after all these years in America, you forgot your own native language?"

Kagome bristled in anger, insulted.

"Call me Youko-_sama _and I'll answer your question." He stretched out across the couch and waited.

She glanced down at her clenched fists, forcing them to relax.

"Fine, why are you here, Youko_-sama_?" she said, looking through her lashes.

He grinned in triumph and reached out to pat her on the head.

"Good job! That wasn't so bad now was it?"

Kagome breathed.

"Just answer the question."

Youko smiled at her indulgently before turning away and ignoring her completely.

Silence echoed through the room and the clock ticked.

Kagome stared at her patient's back in shock, refusing to believe he brushed her off that easily.

Her brow twitched angrily as she prepared to stand.

"Did Shuiichi ever tell you how I came to be?"

Kagome stilled in her seat.

"No of course not, he's too much of a pussy to!" He chuckled at his own joke before shifting and turning his face towards her, keeping his back facing away from her.

"Do you want to know?"

She nodded mutely, having always wondered about his appearance.

He turned away again, this time, staring at the ceiling.

"Karasu was a sick and twisted fuck."

There were 140 ceiling tiles.

"He had an obsession with Shuiichi, constantly trying to start a conversation, following him, stalking him."

Youko spoke while counting the dots on the ceiling.

"One day, he went too far."

There were 576 holes in a ceiling tile.

"He found Shuiichi and cornered him in an alleyway behind a restaurant and raped him mercilessly."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror.

Youko continued to count.

There were 80,640 holes on the ceiling.

"He cried and screamed pathetically and no one seemed to hear him."

Tears appeared in Kagome's eyes.

"But I did."

Youko started chuckling.

"And I came to his rescue! I finally seized control from that pathetic wimp!"

Youko stood from the couch and approached Kagome. He leaned down and grabbed her chin, forcing his lips onto hers while keeping his eyes open.

"Do you know what I did?" he whispered against her lips.

She whimpered, helpless to his control.

"I killed that twisted bastard."

He grabbed the back of her head and smashed their lips together with a bruising force, forcing her against the back of the couch. Kagome whimpered against his lips as he pressed harder.

He pulled away abruptly and looked down at her teary blue eyes.

"Are you afraid, little Kagome?"

_Are you?_

_•••_

Words: 500

_A/N: Ummm...that didn't come out like i imagined..._

_but i can't bring mself to change it..._

_i'm expecting flames for this...but i can't bring myself to care._

_:]_

_Oh if anyone's curious, the setting is in America and all of Kurama's friends are in Japan. They contact eachother via phone. And this is an alternate universe just incase you didn't figure that out already._

_Just saying._

_:D_


	8. Green

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. But the bastardizing is all me.

•••

**Chapter 8  
Green**

•••

"It's been nearly three months Doctor and dare I say it, I think I've gotten better." Shuiichi reclined on the leather couch as if he had done it all his life.

"Really? Well I'm glad to hear that." Kagome smiled her professional smile as she called it but she rolled her eyes inwardly. No matter what had happened the previous session, the next would start off the same, polite and cautious.

"I'm hearing less of him you know. Youko, I mean."

"Ah really now?" Kagome looked up from her clipboard curiously. Shuiichi had his eyes closed and he was completely relaxed against the couch, which was something different.

Kagome smiled.

Maybe he was getting better.

"Mmhmm," he affirmed. "And the space between the blackouts has been growing and I'm having less of them."

He opened his eyes and smiled. "I think it's working. He's disappearing."

Kagome stared at the changed man before her, now smiling and relaxed when before he had been nervous and frightened. Her heart swelled in joy.

"That's good to hear."

Shuiichi grinned and shifted slightly in his seat. Kagome returned his smile before looking down at her clipboard to jot down a few notes.

The room was silent for a while.

Shuiichi shifted again and something in the room changed.

Became colder.

Like something dark had settled in the room.

"Can I ask you something Doctor?"

"Hmm?" She paused in her work to look up.

"What did he do to you?"

She faltered a bit but recovered nicely.

"What do you mean?"

Shuiichi smiled again but this time it was hardly comforting.

"I know he came here earlier this week. Your secretary told me." He crossed his arms and caught her eyes. She averted them quickly. "I want to know what he did to you."

"He didn't do anything to me. We just talked, Shuiichi."

"Then how come you won't look me in the eye?"

Kagome winced but wisely kept silent.

He chuckled and covered his eyes with his hand.

This man seemed so different from the one moments earlier.

Shuiichi doubled over and continued giggling to himself, a dark chuckle that had Kagome wary. By now, she wasn't sure who this was, Youko or Shuiichi. He just seemed so different from both of them. But she kept her eyes trained on him, in case he did something violent.

He stopped laughing and sobered. He looked up suddenly and green eyes became fixated on Kagome. She breathed a sigh of relief. Youko hadn't taken over.

"I'm jealous."

"What?" Kagome blinked in shock.

He stood up and walked over to where she was sitting, leaning down so that they were face to face.

"Whatever he did to you, I'm jealous."

He flicked his tongue against her lips, tasting her.

"Sh-Shuiichi, you're acting like Youko."

"Am I? Funny how that works, huh?" he smiled sardonically. "Don't worry, I'm still Shuiichi. I just know what I want."

Kagome shrunk back from his touch fearfully.

"What do you want?"

"_You._"

•••

Words: 500

_A/N: *giggles* Shuiichi has more mood swings then pregnant women....._


End file.
